Angemon
Angemon is an Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Angel. He has six shining wings and pure white clothes, and he relentlessly attacks his enemy until they are deleted. It is said that he is the existence of good and he brings happiness to many. He and Angewomon are partners and they complement each other's powers well. Even though he is a Champion, he is strong enough to defeat Evil Ultimate Digimon. He is described as having a virtuous and compassionate heart. Bokomon: And you could certainly do worse. Angemon has a virtuous and compassionate heart, and few can withstand his Hand of Fate attack... Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Numerous Angemon are soldiers of Lord HolyAngemon's army. An Angemon was among the fallen Digimon that were killed by Neo Saiba. Another one loyal to Lord HolyAngemon was punched by a large Devidramon during Neo Saiba's invasion of Lord HolyAngemon's castle. A large number of Angemon performed a suicide attack on Arkadimon Super Ultimate, but they were obliterated by Arkadimon's God Matrix. Digimon Next An Angemon was seen fighting a Devimon at the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Another one also appears to support the group against NEO; due to his positioning next to Angewomon, it might be a reference to Adventure's Angemon. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Angemon is a Variable dealing damage to one enemy; costing 7 VP, it deals extra damage to Devil-types. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Angemon digivolves from Patamon in line 5, and from a line 20 Armadillomon without a Digi-Egg to MagnaAngemon. There is a DNA Digivolve hint involving him and Ankylomon which says that the two can make MagnaAngemon or Shakkoumon. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Yamato "Matt" Ishida uses an Angemon in his party against you, possibly a reference to his brother Takeru "T.K." Takaishi's Angemon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Angemon card, titled "PF YP Plus IV" increases the Digimon's YP, or by how much a de-digivolution is delayed, by 40.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digital Monster D-Project Angemon will digivolve from Patamon to MagnaAngemon. By giving Angemon the Human Spirit of Ice, he will digivolve to Kumamon. Post-game, the Tokomon in Area 3 will digivolve into Angemon to fight the party, accompanied by an Angewomon. Digimon World In Freezeland the hero can find a chapel with a statue of Angemon, after finding a strange glowing ball later on, the statue of Angemon is gone and the real Angemon appears, after a conversation Angemon heads to the city and becomes Jijimon's advisor. Digimon World 2 Defeating Numemon releases Angemon whom reveals that Numemon wanted to force the peaceful digimon in the Meditation Dome to attack Digital City and the tamers there, Angemon returns to the Meditation Dome where you can talk to him at anytime. Angemon is also a playable Digimon and digivolves from either ClearAgumon or Patamon, and can digivolve to either MagnaAngemon or Andromon. DIgimon World 3 Angemon digivolves from: Kotemon LV 40, GuardiAngemon LV 20, Kyubimon LV 40, Taomon LV 30, Wind 200 Patamon LV 5 (Normal Digivolution Line) Renamon LV 40, Sakuyamon LV 30, Wind 130 Agumon LV ?, Kabuterimon LV 20, Wisdom 300 Monmon LV ?, Armormon LV 40, Wind 120 Veemon LV ?, Paildramon LV 45, Wisdom 230 He won't be found as an enemy ingame, but he is also available as a White Champion card with 14/16. Digimon Digital Card Battle Angemon is the last opponent in Pyramid City's Battle Arena. He is also an obtainable Nature type Card. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Appears as the Champion of Patamon and digivolves to MagnaAngemon. Digimon World DS Angemon digivolves from Patamon, and can digivolve into MagnaAngemon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Angemon digivolves from Patamon and can digivolve into MagnaAngemon or Lucemon Fallen Mode (through DNA Digivolution with Devimon). Attacks * Hand of Fate/Hand of Destiny (Heaven's Knuckle): Fires sacred energy from his fist. * Angel Rod/Angel Staff (Holy Rod): Strikes the opponent with his staff. * God Typhoon: Spins his staff, creating a divine whirlwind. Variations / Subspecies * Piddomon * Devimon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Angel Digimon